It's All Real
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is what I imagined would happen if I found out that the whole concept of Doctor Who was real. The Doctor in my story is in his eleventh body but does not look exactly like the eleventh doctor as he is shown on TV. This is post Amy and Rory.
1. Chapter 1

**It's All Real**

**Chapter 1**

Just another normal boring day thought Sarah Gronow, 17 as she was walking back home from college where she studies animal management. "Don't get me wrong" she said to herself "I love what I do and I've always wanted to work with animals, but all the work gets on top of me from time to time".

She was walking through the car park just a couple of streets away from her house when she heard a sound, an impossible sound, a sound that should not exist outside of the TV for it was the sound of the TARDIS. The TARDIS as she knew was the space and time travelling machine from her favourite television show, Doctor Who. She looked towards the direction of the sound and saw a very familiar blue box materialising in the corner of the car park. With a shocked expression on her face, she started walking towards the bigger on the inside box that she so loved to see on the TV. But then the door of the box opened and she took a step back for there stood a man who she did not recognise but he was dressed like Matt Smiths Doctor from the show. He looked to be about 26 maybe 27, it was at this point that the man noticed that Sarah was looking at him in a confused way.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor" he said walking towards her offering his hand. She didn't reply to him or shake his hand because she was staring at him in utter disbelief. "I get it; you're a fan of Doctor Who aren't you". Sarah then nodded her head and said something in a very shocked and surprised tone "Oh my god, am I dreaming". The Doctor looked straight at her and told her she wasn't and then he asked her what her name is, she replied "Its Sarah Gronow". The Doctor then proceeded to ask Sarah whose expression of shock was at this point starting to fade "Well then Sarah Gronow have you by any chance seen anything odd around here in the last few hours". Sarah responded by saying "No I'm sorry doctor I haven't, because I've been at college, but I would gladly help you out if that's possible". The Doctor had a few moments of silence before again looking directly at Sarah and saying in a happy tone "I don't see why that would be a problem, come on lets go into the TARDIS so we can find the source of the strange signals I've been detecting". Sarah then gave a huge grin and proceeded to follow him into the blue box.

Moments later when they were inside Sarah who still had her huge grin walked all the way up the entrance plank in the TARDIS and turned around slowly taking it all in. "This is amazing, I never dreamt to imagine that this whole world that I've been in love with on TV for the past few years was real". The Doctor who at this point was standing on the other side of the console pressing buttons came round to face Sarah. "So welcome to the TARDIS, it stands for ..." Sarah then finished the sentence the Doctor was going to say "...Time And Relative Dimension In Space, it's dimensionally transcendental which means that the inside is in a different dimension to the outside which is why it is bigger and it can travel in time as well as space". The Doctor then looked surprised at her knowledge and said "Wow! You really do know you're stuff, so let's follow that signal".

End of Chapter 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Doctor would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" asked Sarah. The Doctor then replied by saying "That's fine by me, ask away". Sarah then took a few moments to think about the questions she wanted to ask before inquiring "What body are you in because its number 11 on the show?" The Doctor replied "I'm in my 11th as well, they model each actor who plays the new me on me which is my we have the same style of dress". Sarah's next question was about the companions in the show and whether or not they reflect companions he has had in real life. The Doctor's reply was that yes they do, "But" he added "Unlike in the show I did not marry River, we're just good friends and I still see her from time to time".

The next ten minutes went by with Sarah asking all sorts of questions like "How old are you?" and "Do the aliens and monsters from the show really exist?" To those two he answered "I am only 922 and yes all the aliens really do exist, the Daleks, the Cybermen and the Autons". Sarah's replies to the answers were always steeped in wonder for they answered questions about the real world of the Doctor who she had a deep fondness for on the TV.

Moments later the Doctor exclaimed "Yes". Sarah went over to him and asked what the matter was. "I've finally detected the signal" he answered. Sarah's next question was are you going to tell me where it is coming from The Doctor replied by saying that the signal had moved to Cardiff. "Oh my god, are we gonna have to join up with Torchwood". The Doctor said that yes they were going to have to join up with them. Then he got out the phone on the TARDIS, dialled a number and made sure that it was on speakerphone. When the dialling tone had finished the voice of a man said "Hello this is Ianto Jones head of tourist information what can I do for you?" The Doctor answered by saying "Ianto, its fine, it's me put me through to Jack would ya?" Ianto answered but when he did he sounded surprised "Oh hello Doctor, yes I'll do that for you". After a couple of moments of dialling tone the voice of Captain Jack Harkness came through the phone "Hello Doctor to what do I owe this pleasure". The Doctor then went on to tell him about what had happened with this alien signal he had been following. "Oh so you want my help?" asked Jack. The Doctor replied "Not just yours Jack but the rest of your team as well". Jack was surprised at this because usually the Doctor tried to put as much distance between Torchwood and himself due to the fact that he doesn't like guns. "Would you mind if I landed directly in the Hub?" asked the Doctor. "That's fine I'll tell Tosh to lower the barrier for the TARDIS to come through" answered Jack. The Doctor then went on to say thank you and goodbye.

When the Doctor had put the phone away, Sarah being as overwhelmed as she was sat down and said "This is just so amazing, I never dreamt in a million years that all of this would be true". The Doctor then poked his head around from the other side of the console and said "I know even I get surprised by what the universe has to offer". Then he put on a big smile and threw himself into telling the TARDIS where to land. Moments later they landed and the Doctor said "Well here we are". Then they made their way to the doors of the ancient ship ready to greet the Torchwood team.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Standing outside the TARDIS, the Doctor was greeting Jack and the other members of Torchwood, while Sarah on the other hand was looking at the Torchwood hub and how it contained so many details of the hub on the TV yet on the other hand it was completely different. "Sarah!" exclaimed the Doctor. "Huh, what" said Sarah. The Doctor then smiled and introduced her to all of the Torchwood members, although there was no need to because they all resembled their TV characters.

"Hey, Sarah wasn't it?" asked Gwen, Sarah nodded and then Gwen went on to say "Would you like me to give you the grand tour?" Sarah replied yes and allowed herself and the Doctor to be led off down the staircase by Gwen and Jack. Down in the cells 10 minutes later, Jack and Gwen introduced Sarah and the Doctor to a very nasty Weevil. "Meet Big, Bertha, the biggest, baddest and snarliest Weevil we've ever caught". Sarah looks at Jack and then at Janet with a slightly scared expression on her face.

Back in the main hub, Jack and Gwen finished the tour and then Jack asked the Doctor why he was here. "Oh right, silly me I forgot, umm, oh yes, I detected a strange signal, it kept moving across the country, but it has now moved to yes you guessed it, Cardiff". Then an alarm goes off, signalling that an alien has been detected. "Right, what we got Tosh". Everyone then crowds around Tosh at her work station. "I've detected an alien incursion, not far from here in the abandoned warehouse in Bute town". The torchwood members then grab the stuff they will need and head off in the direction of the car park, the doctor then asks "Hey, where are you guys going?" Owen answers by saying that they are heading towards the car park. "Why do that when there is a perfectly good, travelling machine right here in this very room?" They all look at the TARDIS and go into it ready to find the source of the signal at last.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In the TARDIS, the Doctor, Jack and Sarah were perfectly comfortable with the ships disproportionate dimensions while the Torchwood team were standing by the door looking really shocked. "Oh my god, look at this place" said Tosh. Her colleagues then nodded their heads as if to say that they were agreeing with her statement about the TARDIS's big interior. "Sarah would you please explain to this lot about the TARDIS while me and Jack perform some scans of the warehouse where the signal is?" asked the Doctor. Sarah answered the Doctor by saying yes; she then walked up to the Torchwood team and took a deep breath before saying "I know how you're feeling at this point believe me, I had the same expression on my face less than an hour ago. As you've noticed the TARDIS is indeed bigger on the inside than the out and that is because it is dimensionally transcendental meaning that the inside is in a different dimension to the outside. TARDIS by the way stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space".

Gwen, Tosh, Owen and Ianto then look at each other gobsmacked but before they can say anything the Doctor says "Oh you're kidding me!" Sarah then goes up to him and asks what's wrong, he answers "I've just found out what species of alien it is that we've been chasing". Sarah looks a more than a little worried and asks him what species it is and his reply is just one word "Carrionite".

"Yeah, hi sorry to interrupt but what on Earth is a Carrionite?" asked Owen. The Doctor then said "I'll show you". He then went out of the room and two minutes later he came back in holding a crate. "What is that Doctor?" asked Jack. The Doctor's reply to that was that the box contained mementos of his travels that begin with a C. He then opened the box and removed: an Agatha Christie novel, Cyberman Chest plate and the head of a statue before picking up a crystal ball from which can be seen three screaming women dressed in black. "These ladies and gentlemen are Carrionites; they are witch-like humanoids from the planet Rexel 4. They are witch-like because they use advanced science which appears much like magic and voodoo. The Carrionites use words to manipulate the universe, they also have the ability to detect a person's true name" explained the Doctor. "So I'm guessing we need to stop them and fast, before they try to free their sisters trapped in that crystal ball". The Doctor's reply to that was that they indeed needed to find them, so he put everything back into the crate, went over to the console and moments later they landed.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The TARDIS appears out of nowhere in an alley, outside of an abandoned house, then the Doctor, Sarah and the Torchwood team come out. "Wow, I've known about this ship for ages, thanks to Jack, it's just its different actually experiencing it for myself" said Gwen, the other Torchwood members agreed with her as they all looked around. "So where are we Doc?" asked Jack. The Doctor looked at Jack like he was stupid before replying "Outside of an abandoned house, I thought that was obvious, come one where else would witch like creatures go?"

"How are we going to handle this?" asks Sarah. The Doctor thought about his reply before saying "Well, firstly we save the naming until there is no other choice, deal". Sarah followed that and said deal as well. "Naming, what are you on about, naming?" questioned Owen. Sarah looked at Owen and sighed "Oh come on have you never seen Doctor Who?" she said sounding annoyed. The whole team replied no. "You really should you know, anyway Carrionites instead of using shapes as their building blocks like humans, they use words and numbers. With the right combination of words and numbers you can weaken them, especially if you name them". The torchwood team nodded with understanding before Toshiko asked the Doctor "So where did you meet these Carrionites Doctor?" "1599, Elizabethan England in Bedlam" answers the Doctor. Everyone except Sarah and Jack looked shocked. "Bedlam, as in the hospital for the clinically insane" asks Owen. That's the one was the Doctor's reply. Ianto then asked the Doctor why he was at the hospital, the Doctor looked at him and replied "I was solving a mystery with Shakespeare, anyway enough of my past; let's see what's behind this door".

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Doctor opened the door at the seven of them stepped inside the house to find that it was very dark, apart from the odd wall mounted light. "What are you doing inside this house?" asked a female voice in the shadows at the top of the stairs. "Oh hello there, I take it that you are the source of the weird signal I have been detecting? questioned the Doctor.

"Oh yes, that was me, well me and my sister" replied the voice.

"Do you and your sister have names?" inquired the Doctor.

"I am not going to fall for that" says the voice.

"Are you going to let us see your face, it is rude not to wouldn't you say" says the Doctor. "Oh of course, I am sorry". says the voice and then a slightly older looking Carrionite than Lilith from the episode The Shakespeare Code steps out of the shadows. "Please won't you and your friends come up stairs" requests the Carrionite. The Doctor then replies saying that he would love to, Jack tells Owen and Tosh to stay at the bottom of the stairs to keep a look out in case anything strange happens and then the rest of them walk up the stairs and follow the female Carrionite into a room a little down the corridor.

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The 5 people then enter the room behind the female Carrionite to find the room draped in dark cloth, with a cauldron in the middle of the room.

"So where's this sister of yours?" asks the doctor.

"Oh she's around somewhere good sir" answers the female.

"I've met your kind once before in 1599, they planned to use the words of a Shakespeare play to allow the rest of their kind to enter this world, but I stopped them and now they're locked in a crystal ball in my ship" explains the Doctor.

"Good for you, 'tis not many who can defeat us" says the female.

"So tell me, what are you up to?" inquires the Doctor.

"Ha, you think I would fall for that, I am not an idiot" replies the female.

"I never said you were, but whatever you have planned, it stops, now. You will leave this world of your own accord or I will force you to leave" asserted the Doctor.

"Who are you to warn me in such a manner?" asks the female.

"Me, I'm a member of one of the oldest races in the universe, I can and will defeat you if it comes to it" answers the Doctor.

There is a little silence when suddenly a scream is heard from the bottom of the stairs. "Tosh" say Jack, Gwen and Ianto. At this point the female Carrionite is cackling away.

"What did you do?" screams the Doctor.

"Oh it wasn't me" stated the female.

The Doctor them leads Sarah, Jack, Gwen and Ianto down the stairs but by the time they get there, Owen and Tosh have gone.

"Where did they go?" asks Gwen

"Give me a minute Gwen" replies the Doctor.

The Doctor then reaches into his pocket, pulls out the Sonic Screwdriver and scans for human life signals, when he has detected them he says "They're in the basement".

The five people them run down the stairs that lead to the basement and when they reach the bottom they find themselves in a large cavern, with many tunnels leading away.

"What now?" asks Sarah.

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

In the cavern Sarah, Jack, Gwen and Ianto are all stood around watching the Doctor who is running from tunnel entrance to tunnel entrance, trying to figure out which way Tosh and Owen were taken.

"What is he doing" asks Gwen who has been looking upon the Doctor with utter amusement as he prance around.

"Trust me Gwen just go along with him, he may seem crazy but as he gets new information he will come up with a brilliant plan to get us all out of this situation" answers Jack.

"Basically he makes it up as he goes along" added Sarah.

"That's what I said" protested Jack.

"Oi you lot" shouts the Doctor.

The 4 people then look over at him and he says "Tosh and Owen were taken this way".

The Doctor leads them down the fourth tunnel, its damp and dreary and the only light comes from the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver. "This place gives me the creeps" comments Ianto.

"It's worse than Cardiff on a Saturday night" reiterates Gwen.

"Reminds me of Gallifrey" says the Doctor "there were underground tunnels I used to play in as a child".

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me" chimed in Jack.

A minutes or so later they arrive in another cavern with 5 tunnels leading off it. "Seriously, what is it with these chicks and tunnels" exclaims Jack.

Then Gwen notices something near one of the tunnel entrances - its Owens' Gun. "Guys look, its Owens' gun, I think we should go this way" she queried.

Once again they all walk down a dark and dreary tunnel, after a little while they notice a light up ahead, they run towards it only to find its another cavern with tunnels leading off it again, but this time they find Owen sat on the floor gagged with his feet tied together as well as his hands.

"Oh my god Owen" shrilled Gwen.

They all run towards him, Gwen removed his gag and the Doctor removed the ropes from his feet and hands. "Some crazy bitch grabbed us and dragged us down here" he bellowed.

"Owen, where's Tosh?" asks Ianto.

"That thing took her, down that tunnel there" he answers while pointing to the second tunnel on his left.

"Let's go find her" stated Jack, getting out his Webley gun ready for action.

**End of Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In a dimly lit cavern at the end of a vast tunnel system the sister of the Carrionite that the Doctor encountered drags a tied up Tosh into the room.

"Sit there and shut up" orders the creature.

"What is this place?" asks Tosh

"What did I just say?" counters the Carrionite.

After a little silence Tosh goes on to say "What are you and why am I here?"

"You are here because you are friends with the man that took our sisters from us" explains the female "And as for who I am, you will never learn my name, because name's like words have power".

The Doctor, Sarah and the Torchwood team are walking down the tunnel that Owen pointed out "Are you sure it was this tunnel?" asks the Doctor.

"Yes, I remember her looking at me, she was so scared" replies Owen.

"Alright then" says the Doctor.

"Yo, stop with the arguing, I think I see a light up ahead" exclaimed Sarah.

Then the 6 of them continued walking down the tunnel and when it ended they found a female Carrionite holding Tosh by the throat.

"Let her go" screamed Jack.

"Jack, don't you'll just be playing into her hands" said the Doctor.

"Oh there you go again, trying your best wherever you go to prevent conflict. The last of his kind, you're known by many names, the Daleks call you the Oncoming Storm, the Elders call you The Traveller from Beyond Time, but who are you really?"

"Only a privileged few know my name which gives me an advantage over you" says the Doctor.

"Can we hurry this up, I can't breathe" chokes Tosh

The Carrionite then tightens her grip of Tosh's neck "I told you to be quiet" spits out the female creature.

"If you don't let her go, you know what I have to do" reasoned the Doctor.

"I know your terms, its time you learn mine. Let my sisters go" insists the Carrionite.

"I don't know what you mean" says the Doctor coyly.

"Yes you do, 1599, Shakespeare the Globe Theatre" said the female.

"Oh those sisters, yes I remember them, they were going to destroy this world before it had even begun" continued the Doctor.

"So you let them go, I let her go, agreed" insists the Carrionite.

"If it has to be that way then I suppose so, but before I go to get them, I name you Carrionite" bellowed the Doctor.

The female Carrionite screams and disappears, Tosh then starts to breathe normally again and Owen runs over to her. "Are you ok?" he asks.

"I'm fine, just need to catch my breath. Where did that thing go Doctor?" says Tosh.

"Away, for now, come on we need to go before they both come after us" recommends the Doctor who then clicks his fingers to make the TARDIS appear.

"Quick, get in" insists the Doctor.

They all file into the ship and it dematerialises.

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

On the TARDIS, Sarah and the Torchwood team are watching as the Doctor with the help of Jack pilot the ancient ship. "Um Doctor, what do we do now?" asks Sarah.

"Yeah I mean we can't just leave them female witch things there to wreak havoc" says Owen.

"We are going to stop them by going back in time to prevent them arriving here in the first place" comments the Doctor.

"But Doc if we did that none of us would be here to stop them" says Jack.

"Yeah and you might not have met me" whispers Sarah.

"Why didn't I think of that, I am a Time Lord stupid, stupid Doctor" groaned the Doctor.

"So what do we do?" inquires Gwen.

"I'm not sure, for now let's just go back to that hub of yours so I can think?" replies the Doctor.

A few minutes later the seven of them arrive back in the hub and the Doctor immediately goes over to the nearest computer and starts tip tapping away on the keys. "Do you need any help there Doctor, I am fairly handy with computers?" asks Tosh

"Yes thank you Miss Sato that would be great, I need you to get every available camera pointed at that house" explained the Doctor.

"Will do" says Tosh who then goes over to her own computer and does as the Doctor asked.

"So what's the plan man?" questions Sarah.

"Haven't got one yet" answers the Doctor.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Sarah elucidates.

A that point the Doctor looks up at Sarah and smiles then Tosh calls them all over "Look Doctor, I've found all those camera you asked for and I noticed that once a day for 23 minutes precisely the two Carrionites disguise themselves and leave the house" she says.

"Now that is precisely the sort of catalyst that makes me come up with a plan" the Doctor disclosed.

**End of Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

In Torchwood's Hub the Doctor is pacing around while the others just stare at him. "What are you doing?" questions Gwen.

"Trust me Gwen, when he's like this just leave him" answers Jack.

"Has anyone got any ideas as to why those Carrionites would leave the safety of the house for precisely 23 minutes every day?" asks the Doctor.

They all shake their heads and say various adaptations of "Nope, nothing". Then Sarah steps forward and says "Well we know that it's got to be something important, they wouldn't want to risk getting caught".

"You Miss Gronow are a genius, you remember what I said about them in my old body" coaxed the Doctor.

"Sure, it was something along the lines of them using words as the building blocks of society like we use numbers" she recalled from the episode The Shakespeare Code.

"You have a great memory there Sarah" comments the Doctor.

"What's so important about words to these witches then?" asked Ianto.

"The Carrionites use words like you humans use numbers, you use them as foundations for pretty much everything, the Carrionites use words, we just need to find the right combination to send them into darkness" explained the Doctor.

"You said you'd dealt with these things before, how did you do it then?" Gwen inquired.

"I'll show you" replied the Doctor.

He then goes inside the TARDIS, lots of noise is heard and a minute later he comes out holding a crystal ball with three witches banging and screaming, trapped on the inside. "Woah! You trapped them inside a crystal ball" observed Owen.

"Yep, thought it was a good metaphor for witches" said the Doctor.

"So what words do we use?" questions Tosh

"That I don't know" says the Doctor dejectedly.

"So what do we do? Sarah asks.

"Don't know" replies the Doctor.

**End of Chapter**

**P.S. I know this Chapter is really short but I thought it would be a good mysterious chapter while I try to think of an idea as to how the Carrionites can be gotten rid of so if anyone has any ideas please PM me, thanks :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

In the house the Carrionites are using, the two sisters are stood together watching the Doctor and his friends through a cauldron. "They plot against us sister" says the one who took Tosh.

"Relax sister, they plot nothing yet, they are just trying to find out what we do when we leave the house, something they will never find out".

"We don't know that, this Doctor he could spell trouble for us"

"And we will stop him before he can".

Back in the hub the Doctor is furiously searching through a pile of junk he has fetched from the TARDIS to help him build something. "If you don't mind me asking Doc, what are you doing?" asks Jack.

"I am building a device to help with our current situation"

"And what will it do?"

"Not quite sure yet, but I'll know soon" answers the Doctor with a huge grin on his face.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Gwen, Tosh and Sarah are talking "So how long have you known the Doctor?" Gwen asks Sarah.

"I only just met him a short while before I met you, but because of the TV show I feel like I know him, and you. I know how that may sound creepy"

"I've always wanted to watch the shows but because of this job, I've never been able to" says Tosh.

"Could you please tell us about the shows?" asks Gwen.

"Sure. Where should I start? Doctor Who came first, it started on the 22nd November 1963 with an episode entitled An Unearthly Child and since then the Doctor has been played by 11 different people, to signify the times the Doctor has regenerated. Jack came into the fold in a 2005 episode called The Empty Child where he was depicted as a ex Time Agent con-man from the 51st Century. Since then he has appeared in a few episodes and the actor who plays him got his own spin-off show called Torchwood. That's where you guys come in" explains Sarah.

"And what are the fictional us like?" asks Tosh.

"Well, they're pretty much the same, Gwen's married to Rhys, Owen's the Doctor of the group, the creatures you've dealt with are the same from what you've told me, Weevils and the like. Except there's one difference"

"And what's that?"

"You, Ianto and Owen are dead"

"WHAT!" exclaims Tosh.

"I know I was sad when it happened to. Oh and in the last series called Miracle Day Gwen and Rhys have a daughter".

"I repeat what Tosh said, WHAT?"

"She's called Anwen"

"We really need to watch these shows" points out Tosh

"Oi you lot, get over here the Doctor thinks he's got something" call Owen.

The girls then walk towards the Doctor with Gwen and Tosh asking for more information.

**End of Chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sarah and the Torchwood team have formed a sort of semi-circle around the Doctor and his strange device.

"So what does that thing do Doctor?" Sarah asks.

"I'm glad you asked that, it's a signal device" answers the Time Lord.

"To signal what?" questions Ianto.

"Not what my dear friend, who?" corrects the Doctor.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" exclaims Owen.

"Nothing, this thing is to signal a group of people who aren't from this Earth" explains the Doctor.

"Which people?" asks Gwen.

"The Shadow Proclamation, you see the Proclamation is basically a space police, but because they are so far from Earth, you need a special device to contact them, which is where this thing comes in".

"Umm Doctor, couldn't you just take the TARDIS to the Proclamation for help" interjects Sarah.

Then the Doctor slaps his palm against his head and says "Why didn't I think of that, you Sarah Gronow are a genius, I suppose you guys can keep these if you ever need it, come on Sarah I'm taking you to the Shadow Proclamation, we'll be back in a little while".

"Can I come Doc?" asks Jack.

"Sure, come on".

"Right guys, any developments with the Carrionites, you call me on my mobile".

The Torchwood team agree with the plan and watch as their leader leaves the hub with an ancient man and a young girl.

In the TARDIS, the Doctor is just about to set the controls for where they need to go when Jack asks "Wait Doc, where's the extrapolator, we're gonna need it if we're going to the Proclamation?"

"It's underneath, our feet, new TARDIS and all. Now you two, hold on tight" orders the Doctor so all three of them grip onto the console as they hurtle towards the Shadow Proclamation.

The really pale woman seen in the Shadow Proclamation in the episode The Stolen Earth is seen talking with a colleague of hers on a futuristic style computer when she hears the sound of TARDIS and sure enough the ancient ship is seen materialising in the corner of the room and as the three occupants of the ship exit it, a troop of about 8 Judoon walk into the room and aim their guns at the Doctor, Sarah and Jack.

"No bo ho sho ko ro to so. Bo-ko-do-zo-go-bo-fo-po-jo! Mo ho". says the Doctor and the Judoon respond by lowering their weapons and stepping aside to allow the pale woman through, she doesn't recognise the Doctor or Sarah (obviously) but she turns to Jack and regards him for a few moments.

"What are you doing here?" she asks him

"Nice to see you to Madame Lenora" replies Jack.

"You two know each other?" questions the Doctor.

"We do, I take it you are the new regeneration of the Doctor" says the woman Lenora.

"How did you guess?" asks the Doctor.

"Your ship kind of gives it away. So what can I do for you this time Time-Lord?" offers Lenora.

"What do you know about Carrionites?" asks the Doctor.

**End of Chapter **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I know that they use a word based science which appears to be very much like witchcraft and that they hail from Rexel 4" answers Madame Lenora.

"Very good, did you also know that in 1599 on Earth, they tried to put an end to the world using the words of William Shakespeare and that I managed to stop them and they are now safe and sound in a crystal ball aboard my ship?" inquired the Doctor.

"You met Shakespeare?" asks Jack

"Oh yeah, and Agatha Christie and Winston Churchill" comments the Doctor.

"Nice one Doc"

"Gentlemen, back to the Carrionites" insists Madame Lenora.

"Oh right yes them, we may need your help" informed the Doctor.

"Tell me everything you know"

A few minutes later after detailing to the head of the Shadow Proclamation everything that had happened she said "Well, we'll certainly help, it seems as though you have a problem on your hands".

"Yeah you could say that, they kidnapped Tosh!" exclaims Sarah.

"Who is the female?" demands Madame Lenora.

"Remember Donna Noble, well I live by her philosophy, I'm human and every bit as important as Time-Lords".

"Nice one" whispers the Doctor.

"Thank you".

Jack then gets a phone call, its Tosh "Jack we need you back here, now!"

"What is it Tosh?" asks Jack

"Its Gwen, her and Owen were doing a patrol of the house when she got taken by the creatures".

"What about Owen?"

"He's fine, but we need you"

"I'll be there". Jack then puts the phone away and goes over to Madam Lenora's computer and keys in some information. "I am giving you the information you'll need to get to where your help is needed, date, time and coordinates, leave as soon as we do".

"Jack what's up?" questions the Doctor.

"They have Gwen".

"Alright, Jack, Sarah, TARDIS, now. Madam Lenora, I will see you in a short while".

Before Madame Lenora can say anything the Doctor, Sarah and Jack have already gone back into the TARDIS. In a room underground the house, the two Carrionites are stood over a large bubbling cauldron, Gwen however is tied up.

"You won't get away with these, they'll be coming for me" snapped Gwen.

"Oh don't worry, we're counting on it" replies one of the Carrionites.

End of Chapter


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The TARDIS lands outside the Carrionites house just as the Torchwood SUV arrives, standing outside of the two vehicles the Doctor, Sarah and the Torchwood team try to come up with a plan.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Ianto.

"I say we set explosives, get Gwen out and blow these things to pieces" answered an angry Owen.

"No, no guns, no explosives, I have something that'll work a whole lot better" said the Doctor.

"And what's that?"

"This" answered the Doctor while looking at his right index finger.

In the room the Carrionites are keeping Gwen, the Doctor and storms in followed by his friends.

"Hello again" says the Carrionite closest to the group.

"You took my friend, now giver her back, or you know what I must do" demanded the Doctor.

The second Carrionite then says "We'd happily give her back, but I don't think they do".

That is when a group of 13 men and women come into the room, surround the group and point guns at them. "You see Time-Lord, you're not the only one requires help from time to time. Now sister, activate the portal"

Suddenly a big blue portal, shining like crystals appears behind the two Carrionites "So where does that open to Doc?" asks Jack.

"I can hazard a guess"

"It opens to the place where you hid our sisters, we will get them back and we will bring about the age of blood".

"Oh you wanna bet" the Doctor then presses a button on his sonic causing the drone people to drop their heads and stop moving, then he squeezes out of the circle, as do the others. Then a bunch of other Carrionites are seen in the portal and before they can get out of it, the Doctor says to the two in the room "You asked for this". Raising his left arm and pointing at them and continuing with "_I look upon these nights and name thee Carrionites_".

The two witches then scream and explode, sending a shoot of sparks up through the ceiling and out through the roof.

"Quick Doctor, the portal" reminds Sarah.

"Oh right, hold on", he then points the Sonic at the portal and closes it.

Tosh goes over to Gwen and unties her, "Doctor what was with that rhyme you did a minute ago, the one that made them explode?" inquired Gwen.

"There's power in a name"

"Come on, let's go" says Tosh.

Outside, just as they have left the garden of the house, Madame Lenora and a group of four Judoon teleport down from their ship. "Ah, Madame Lenora, turns out we didn't need you, funny that isn't it. However there was a slight problem with an explosion so could you use your equipment to erase the memories of that incident from the minds of everyone within a 15 mile radius?" asks the Doctor.

"Of course, and Doctor, if you ever need help again, the Proclamation is always ready"

She and the Judoon then teleport back to their ship. "So Doctor, I believe this is goodbye again" says Jack, offering his hand out to his friend.

The Doctor shakes Jacks hand and replies "Not goodbye, merely farewell for now".

The other members of Torchwood then whisper amongst themselves and Jack asks them what's up. "You should go Jack" says Owen.

"What?"

"Jack, you wouldn't be you if you didn't disappear for a while, and besides even the devil himself knows that you're not sane if you stay on Earth for long periods. You need to go out there, see the stars". explains Tosh.

"You sure?"

"We can manage, we have before" Ianto assures him.

"Okay, what do you say Doc, can I tag along for a bit?"

"You know what, yeah, why not? It'd be a pleasure to have you aboard again Captain".

"Great, I'll be back soon guys, I promise".

"Just go, enjoy yourself" they say.

"Come on then you two, adventure awaits" addresses the Doctor.

Sarah and Jack then follow him inside the TARDIS and they fly off into the vortex for an adventure or two.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
